Trapped
by Haytar96
Summary: It's summer and it's hot. What would happen if Pepper and Tony are trapped in the armory?


**(A/N Alright I know I said I wasn't going to update anything until Monday but its 11:00 at night and I'm bored and I got a cute oneshot in my head soooo here it goes enjoy! Oh and Pepperony!)**

** (A/N to see what Pepper is wearing go to Google images type in cute summer outfit it's the first pic denim shorts with brown belt and a black and white top with blue shirt over it) **

It's finally summer but it's the hottest day in history. Nobody wants to be in the heat even the villains of NYC don't want to do anything but stay inside where it's cool or so we think. Tony Was in the Armory trying to fix his AC When Rhodey came in yelling "Man are you crazy! I mean why in the hell are you in here!" Tony climbed down a latter taking sweat off his forehead with his arm. "Rhodey I have to fix the AC or the Computer will over heat and that would take longer to fix!" Tony said as he grabbed for another tool. "Fine, but I'm going to go grab some water for you before you die in here." Rhodey said leaving Tony to his work. Well at least until Pepper came walking in calling "Tony!" So loud that Tony smacks his head on a piece of metal "Ow Pepper!" Tony said rubbing his head.

"Oh sorry!" Pepper said bighting her lip. Tony stop rubbing his head to turn and look at the redhead but his mouth was just hanging open. "Uhhh Tony you ok?" asked Pepper putting her hands on her hips. Tony nodded and said "Ya I'm fine" as he tried to climb down the latter without thinking about Pepper's new outfit. "Ok then" laughed Pepper. But something happened then. Alarms started to go off indicating and intruder on its way to the armory. The one thing the armory is suppose to do during this situation is to go in to lock down for 10 hours. "No, no, no, no, no, no! " Tony yelled at the now shutting door but it was too late the door had already closed by the time he got to it. "What's going on?!" asked Pepper jumping from foot to foot.

Tony kicked the door in frustration "The armory sensed someone not authorized getting to close to the door and it shut. The security keeps it closed for 10 hours no way in and no way out just in case someone did make it in here." He said running his hands through his hair. Pepper just sat down "this place is going to turn into an oven." Pepper said looking worried. But there was a lot more to worry about. "Pepper if I don't get that fixed were going to be cooked and run out of air because that AC also provides air. That's why I had the door open because it's broken." Tony said grabbing his tools and climbing the latter.

"So how much air do we have?" asked Pepper scared. Tony climbed back down the latter and went over to Pepper and gave her a quick hug. "Were going to be ok Pep" he said trying not to scare her anymore but Pepper wasn't going to have it. "Tell me Tony. How much?" she demanded. Tony just sighed and said "9 hours max because of the heat" Pepper nodded calmly.

" Well I guess this is going to suck" Pepper said still calm Tony laughed "Ya really going to suck" he said as climbed the latter to begin work as Pepper sat there trying not to freak out because if she freaked out the air will run out faster.

After four hours Tony's mood was getting worse "UGH! What's wrong with this thing!" he shouted hitting it a few times making Pepper jump. Tony climbed down the latter and walked over to were Pepper was sitting. "You ok Pep?" Tony asked kneeling to get a better look at her face. She just put on a fake smile and nodded but Tony could see she was scared. Tony crawled over and gave her a big hug but stopped after a minute because he wasn't wearing a shirt he took it off and hour ago. The two teens blushed. "How's fixing the AC coming?" asked Pepper to clear the silence. Tony shook his head "Not good" he said getting back up to work again and thinking _Pepper isn't going to die I won't allow it she is too important to me to die._

Five hours now have passed and both Teens were running out of air. "Tony ummm if we die I-"but Tony cut her off "Pepper we aren't going to die" Said Tony calmly trying to stay on the latter. Tony was trying to take in less air so there is more for Pepper it was making him dizzy and his lungs begged for air but he kept going because the girl he cares about is more important than himself.

Pepper guessed that there was more air than Tony thought because they made it past nine hours they had thirty more second left. Pepper knew because she was keeping track. Pepper moved her head to try and tell Tony this but it was hard she was so weak but she managed. Tony was on the ground eyes closed and chest not moving. Pepper tried to shout but she couldn't find the air. Ten more seconds. Pepper thought dreamily. _No! Try and stay awake!_ She thought to herself. 5,4,3,2,1 she thought smiling. The door swung open with a cool breeze. Pepper took a gasping breath and crawled over to Tony.

"Tony!" Pepper gasped checking his pulse it was weak really weak. Pepper straightened Tony out and began basic mouth to mouth CPR. She plugged his nose and took a deep breath and kissed him. After doing that twice Tony shot up saying "Pepper! The door….it's open…..Wait did you just kiss me?" Tony asked. Pepper smiled and blushed. "Sorry it was the only way to save you" Pepper said looking away.

Tony's hand made Pepper's head turn back to him "Thank you" he said and grabbed pepper by the waist and pulled her closer to him. "Love you Pepper" Tony said just before his lips crashed onto hers. Pepper was surprised but kissed him back happily. When they broke apart Pepper gave Tony a hug and whispered in his ear "Love you too Tony". The two teens sat there for the longest time then soon just fell asleep holding each other. Rhodey came as soon as the door opened and heard and saw the whole thing he smiled and thought _finally all it took was near death experience! _Rhodey shook his head_ and_ he left the armory to give them alone time even though they had ten hours of it. But just after Rhodey left the AC came on with a click. And the armory door slid closed.

The Next day! Tony found out the intruder was just a rat eating cables -_-

**(A/N Ok that was my late night Oneshot I hope you liked it sorry about the crappy ending! Please Review! Goodnight all!) **


End file.
